On a Whim
by mochamaker
Summary: <html><head></head>Maybe you should have knocked.</html>


I do not own the Rizzoli and Isles, nor am I making a profit off their use. I'm just letting them trollop through my imagination.

Rated an M for intense sexual situations of a woman on woman nature. Please don't take offense, and if it's not your thing then click the back button.

A One-shot story romping through my brain, enjoy reading and do please review.

On a Whim

"Oh, Jane….. That feels soo good." Maura Isles is in heaven, an Angel making her experience bodily rapture. Jane Rizzoli is as good at making love as she is at fighting criminals, and she is the top criminal fighter in Boston. Maura leaned against the front door of her house with her skirt bunched around her waist and her white silk thong around her left ankle. Jane's head is buried between her thighs, licking her to orgasm, provoking the summit of her pleasure. Maura bites her lip, hard, to keep from screaming, loudly. Maura wraps her right leg around Jane's neck, taking Jane's tongue harder and the fingers inside her deeper. She feels the tightening in her loins, and reaches down to twist her left hand roughly into Jane's dark curly locks. Jane knows the hand-in-hair signal of Maura's approaching orgasm, and begins thrusting her fingers as fast and deep as the angle will allow.

"Jane, Jane, OH BABY," Maura screams her lust into the empty house, her hips shaking on Jane's mouth. Wrapping her free hand around Maura's hipbone, Jane sucks as much of Maura as her mouth and lungs will allow, cleaning her up and swallowing her sweet honey.

A constant buzzing invades Maura's consciousness. Rolling over onto her stomach, she realizes her left hand is buried down her pajama bottoms, her fingers nestled between her warm, moist inner folds. Her stiff nipples rasped against her silk pajama top. Releasing a groan, she slaps her alarm off with her right hand, and making a quick decision, begins to move her left palm hard against her silky protruding nub. Aroused by her dream, Maura begins to masturbate, enjoying the touch and closing her eyes to fantasize.

In Maura's mind, it is Jane's hand pushing against her clit, Jane's long fingers entering her lava-filled pussy. Maura moans into her pillow, increasing the depth of her fingers, the strength of her thrusts. _Oh, God Jane, _Tilting her hips forward and spreading her legs, she increases the speed of her hand, moaning and panting into her bedroom. "Jane, please let me come," Maura begs to the imaginary Jane. _Jane, Jane_. Maura's hips shake on her fingers, inner muscles clenching in a powerful dance of released lust. Lightening up on her thrusts, Maura relaxes into her sheets, feeling her tense thigh muscles release, her bent knees straightening. She removes her saturated hand from its warm nest, rubbing her fingers on her thigh as she pulls out of her bottoms. Curling around her body pillow in post orgasmic lassitude, Maura closes her eyes again and just floats in her fantasy. The alarm clock will wake her later.

Jane, having entered Maura's house fifteen minutes ago using her key, decides to hide in the darkened hallway outside Maura's bedroom. Jane sat on the sofa and waited for Maura to get up, but she never showed. They made plans to grab breakfast before riding to work together. She heard Maura's alarm sound at the routine time, having stayed over enough to know. She then heard Maura moving around in her bed, oblivious to Jane's presence, hitting the snooze button. _Maybe she forgot about breakfast? _

Jane approached the bedroom door ready to say 'get up' only to see Maura, lying on her stomach. Not able to see Maura's face or front, Jane took one soft step into the bedroom only to stop still as a statue; Maura's hips were moving in a rocking rhythm leaving no debate in Jane's mind as to what her friend was doing. Jane quickly and stealthily retreated from the bedroom, and back into the hallway. Leaning forward against the bedroom doorframe, she heard Maura moaning and panting. Jane stopped breathing when she heard Maura, begging in her throaty voice to the bedroom walls for Jane to please let her come. _Me, She's fantasizing it's my hand fucking her! Oh God…. _

Jane takes a soft step back, then another, and another feeling with her hands along the wall until she reaches the doorframe leading to the half-bathroom, quickly stepping inside to avoid detection. Leaning gently against the empty wall beside the door hinges, she unbuttons and unzips her dark slacks, slipping her hand into her saturated underwear. Jane tugs down her pants to allow her hand to maneuver between her slick lips, entering herself with two long fingers and closing her eyes. In her mind, she imagines its Maura's fingers inside her gently and deeply thrusting, fucking her. Her loins quiver, a hard orgasm approaching too fast to do anything but rock with it. Jane sucks, and then bites her lower lip, remaining as quiet as possible when the orgasm shakes her hips and lower back. Relaxing against the wall, Jane removes her wet fingers, wiping them on her lower belly before refastening her pants. She listens for any movement from the bedroom, and hearing none decides to softly move towards the front door and fake re-entrance. One-step into the hallway, Jane collides with Maura. _Oh no. _

Both women gasp at the collision and surprise at seeing the other. "What are you doing?" They say at the same time. Maura smiles at Jane, and Jane smiles right back, eyes locked together, cheeks flushing pink.

"Jane, uh how long have you been in the apartment?" Maura asked Jane, embarrassment tingeing her tone.

"Maur, I just got here about 3 minutes ago. I needed to check my contact in your mirror. That's okay right?"

"Of course, just let me grab some juice and then I need to shower. Do you mind waiting a minute for breakfast; I seem to be running late today."

"Eh, Nope. Take your time. I'll just wait here on the couch," _and try not to imagine you, wet, covered in soapy bubbles_. _Dear Lord, I am in sexually frustrated hell. _Jane released a sigh and sat down on the couch to await Maura.

Maura removed her saturated pajamas, and turned on her shower water. _Jane was in my apartment. How long was she here and why were her cheeks flushed? _Stepping into the shower and under the water, Maura did not hear the bathroom door being opened.

Jane, having exhausted her attention span on anything but Maura, wet, and naked ten feet away, rose from the couch and began walking towards the master bathroom. She gently opened the door upon hearing Maura opening and closing the shower door. Jane looked at Maura through the glass of the shower door and making a quick decision, began removing her clothing. Now naked, and taking a deep breath, opened the shower door and stepped inside.

Maura, lost in her thoughts of Jane, did not hear the shower door sliding open, oblivious to any others presence. She felt a draft of chilly air on her wet stomach and upper thighs, and opened her eyes to the deep dark gaze of Jane in all her naked glory.

"I want you Maura, more than you can possibly know; please, tell me you want me too."

"Jane, yes, Oh yes Jane," Maura practically moans under her breath, vibrating the noise deep in her throat.

Jane reached for Maura, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her away from the shower spray, towards the corner of the stall where a small bench is situated. Jane sat down on the edge of the bench, spreading her legs wide and pulling Maura into their embrace.

"Please touch me Maur; I need you so, right NOW."

Maura, getting the blatant display of need from Jane, steps away for a minute to turn off the shower spray. Jane whimpers when Maura steps away.

"SHHH I just do not want to drown, baby, hold on." Maura stepped back to Jane, situating herself between the wide-open legs. Kneeling in front of Jane, she runs her hands up and down smooth, warm thighs. Jane releases a throaty moan, "Oh Maur." Maura lightly stroked Jane's stomach, gently guiding her to lean against the shower stall wall. Jane stretched out her hand, tangling her fingers into Maura's wet strands. Maura bent her mouth to Jane's smooth, neatly trimmed pussy. Humming against Jane, Maura licked the sweet lubricant coating Jane, gently sucking outer lips.

Groaning in frustration, Jane responds, "Damnit Maura, I need you, NOW!"

Maura sucks intensely the protruding clit, entering Jane deeply in one hard thrust. Hips rock against mouth, fingers impaling in a climb to reach release. Jane, now constantly moaning, yanks Maura's hair and pushes her mouth into Maura for maximum contact. Suddenly Jane arches up, inner muscles clamping on Maura's slightly bent, warm, silk encased fingers. Jane's orgasm is hard, thrashing the pair against the shower wall and landing with a thud on the floor. Maura, sprawled beneath Jane's completely relaxed body, wraps her legs around Jane's waist, her arms around her back, holding on tightly. Jane lifts her head to smile at her lover. Maura smiles right back. The pair remain oblivious to the cold, hard shower floor for they only are aware of each other.


End file.
